A Doppelganger's Life
by PajamaMasters
Summary: One-shot: just average stuff, just an average doppelganger life. We've looked into their lives, but what about their doppelgangers? It's an average life on their side,too. They didn't list the doppelgangers as a character, so we kind of just gave up in trying to list them. So, yep. It's just doppelgangers, and stuff.


A Doppelganger's

Life

"Hey guys! Sorry, got caught up at work," Dr. Strangel said as he walked into McLaren's on the East side. "I just dealt with two patients who look just like you two" the doctor pointed at Jasmine and Mustache Marshall. "It's like someone's freaking cloning us!" Lesbian Robin spoke up, moving her arms to gesture for emphasis. "And what's even weirder, there was some perv named Barney, who looks exactly like me! Just a blond and no beard." Mexican Wrestler Ted shares his opinion "You'd look awful as a blond!" Jasmine looks at the table in thought, "I think I've seen him at workplace. Always wears suits?" in her Russian accent. "Yass!" Doctor proclaimed "That's the guy!"

"Cm'on guys, you've got to believe me! We are being cloned!" Lesbian Robin exclaimed for what felt like the millionth time since the "clones" appeared. "Be real, won't you?" the doctor said, rolling his eyes. "It's possible to clone things!" she yelled, standing up and knocking over her drink. "Not this again," "Yes, this again!" Not wanting his friends to get in a screaming match, Mustache Marshall spoke up, "Hey guys, let's go to the apartment that's not very close at all!" They all yelled hooray! For some reason. They exited the bar, and called a car over to drive them back to the apartment. "I call shotgun!" Mexican Wrestler Ted shouted when a car stopped in front of them. There was a chorus of "no's" as everyone as they piled into the car, preparing for the long car trip being crammed in the back of a small car. "Hello!" Ranjit said waving at them. They nodded in response, trying to get comfortable. He looked at them again recognizing everyone who had just climbed in. "Something wrong?" Strangel asked, assuming the worst. "Nothing," he said, "You look familiar"

They eventually arrived at the apartment and entered the room. "Why are we here again?" asked Dr. Strangel once they arrived at the apartment. "I not know," Jasmine said, shrugging. "Has anybody seen my clone?" Lesbian Robin pointed out. "Now that I think about it, no," They all start to think back to their past in New York. None of them remembered ever seeing her clone. "Why does no one like me? Everyone likes the douche with the moustache, the nerd with the lab coat, and the stripper. Why not the best one of all, the lesbian? Or, the wrestler, I guess. That's the most crap-filled sack of fertilizer anyone's ever bought!" she exploded, jealous of all the attention focused on the clones and her friends. "Hey! Moustaches are cool!" Mustache Marshall shouted. "What makes you the best when it's obviously the doctor!" Strangel shouted. "Da geek? Yeah, right!" Jasmine shouted in response. "I fight robots, and you guys call yourselves cool?!" Everyone started shouting and arguing over who was the best in the group.

"It's none of us, okay! Let's leave it at that!" screamed Dr. Strangel, obviously losing the argument after the geek comment. It was a geek comment, okay?! He glanced up at the clock to check the time. "It's getting late, so I should probably go now," he said, still a little bitter with them for making fun of his occupation and the years he spent in medical school. "Bye, everybody," he waved and exited the room. Mustache Marshall stood up as well, "He's right, we should all be getting home right about now." He turned toward the door and left the apartment, closing the door behind him. A couple moments later, he reopened the door and walked inside again. "This is my apartment," he explained and held the door open for them to leave. Grumbling about how lame everyone was, Lesbian Robin walked through the door followed by Jasmine and Mexican Wrestler Ted. Moustache Marshall closed the door once they had left. "Mustaches are cool," he reassured himself before heading toward the bedroom to get some sleep.

A/N: Hello, everyone! We got serious writer's block for you guys! How many of you people read this? Please R&R! Or throw cats at our faces… That works too. Anything but muffins…


End file.
